TinkerBell and the Spirits
by DProcks2001
Summary: After PP. The legendary Winda Quickwing is back, but to destroy Pixie Hollow. Can 1 not so normal fairy and 1 not so normal human save Pixie Hollow and the mainland from her evil army? Find out and read TinkerBell and the Spirits. Rated T just in case. I've lost intrest. Does anyone want to continue it?
1. Prologue

**Hey! DProcks2001 here with my very first ever… crossover! I also have the feeling that pretty much all of my crossovers will involve Danny Phantom in at least one way, if not, a whole lot more! I'm obsessed with Danny Phantom! He was practically my childhood! Please Butch! Bring Danny back! There are plenty of _kids _with other ideas for new episodes and if anyone important quit, tell them that trillions of kids are depending on that one person! Now on to the movie! XD**

Tinkerbell and the spirits

Prologue

Long ago…

Hundreds of fierce army ants were attacking Pixie Hollow. A brave fairy named Winda Quickwing stepped up and created a huge army to defeat these ants. The fairies charged at the ants and they all engaged in battle.

When the battle was over, the fairies had won, but their brave leader had perished. Immediately, a constellation of Winda appeared in the sky, and since then, Pixie Hollow has remembered her as a great hero*, but legend has it, that her spirit will come back in fury at not living to see anyone again, instead, it is said that she will try to destroy Pixie Hollow for good.

One very unique fairy will arise out of the thousands of other fairies along with her human brother to defeat Winda and her army.**

**Sorry it's short, but this is just the prologue, the legend.**

*** I got this part from a book called "The Hidden World of Fairies". **

**** I came up with this part.**

**Guess who the human brother is, and tell me who you think it is in reviews.**

**This has been DProcks2001, because he really does!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! DProcks2001 here with chapter 1. Hope you like it!**

TinkerBell and the Spirits

Chapter 1: The new arrival

Queen Clarion's POV

I heard a strangely echoing laugh coming from outside. Still a little surprised from the legend I had just finished reading, I flew outside to find a fluffy, white, Dandelion petal in the center of a platform on the home tree.

Terrence came over with an acorn cup full of pixie dust and poured it over the petal. Suddenly the petal turned into a little fairy with dirty blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow," I said. Then, I flew around to the girls back and ran my fingers up her wings so that she could fly. I held out my hand to teach her how to fly. Then the other fairies brought up symbols of their talent. She reached for the hammer, but it dropped and she backed away. She reached for a flower, but it wilted. Then, her eye caught site of the little tornado, the symbol for fast- flying talents. She reached over and grabbed it and then, it started to glow in her hands, then finally, it vanished. Wait, it vanished! We all wondered if that really was her talent, but then it clicked in my head, the legend is real, and the time has come. I motioned for Videa to come forward, and, reluctantly, she did.

"Your name is Alynna," I said. All the fairies started to cheer like I had never heard them before. And Videa and the girl flew off.

Alynna's POV

The last stop of my tour of Pixie Hollow was my house. I went inside and Videa left.

I took a look at my house and noticed the clothes in the closet. I slipped a purple robe over my head and made some changes to it. Now I had a purple tanktop with a purple skirt and leggings. My purple boots had a green feather that I found at the top. I was ready to do my job. I opened the door and sped off as fast as I could to see how fast I really could fly.

**There you have it. Chapter ** **please! This has been DProcks2001, because he really does!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Oopsies! Little mistake at the end. I meant to say review please. Instead, for some random reason, it came out as chapter please. XD Anyway, sorry the chapters were really short. I'll make this one longer.**

Tinker Bell and the Spirits

Chapter 2: Some confusing things.

Alynna's POV

I saw one of the other fairies and sped up to them to say hi. When I finally got to her, I was about to say hi, but she interrupted me.

"How did you do that? Only Videa can catch up to me when I'm flying," she said.

"Really? That was a piece of cake," I said. She looked down.

"Your trail of pixie dust looks weird, almost as if it's, green," she told me. I looked down. It did look kinda green.

"Are you the new fairy?" she asked me.

"Ya," I answered.

"Gosh, I think you should challenge Videa to a race," she told me.

"Okay?" I answered.

"Good! I'll ask Videa if she wants to race you while you set up the track, deal?" she asked me

"Uh, deal?"

"Great, just remember, two straight lines side by side," she told me and sped off.

~~~~~~~_Line Break_~~~~~~~

Videa's POV

Gracie (The fairy Alynna talked to) flew up to me.

"What do you want Gracie? I'm busy," I asked her.

"Alynna wants to race you, ya up for it?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment. _Alynna really thinks she can even hope to fly 10 feet_ _behind me? Well, it _would _make me look good and make her look bad._

"Alright, I'll do it," I told Gracie. She squealed and flew off. I followed her.

~~~~~~~_Line Break_~~~~~~~

"On your mark, get set," a fairy announced then a horn blew and me and Alynna sped off.

She was right next to me for a long time! That couldn't be good. Then she actually started to pass me! I noticed some of her pixie dust looked like a bright green. I caught some in my hand and held it to show that she might be cheating. I don't know what this stuff was, but I was gonna find out. In the end, she won! I couldn't believe it.

Now was my chance. To make myself look like a hero and say that she cheated.

"Alynna won!" the reff or whoever he was said.

"Wait! She cheated! I have proof!" I said. Everyone gasped.

"Huh?" Alynna sounded convincingly surprised.

"Look! She cheated! She sprinkled some green stuff all over her!" I told him

"Alynna, Is this true? Did you cheat?" he asked Alynna.

"No! I would never cheat!" she told him.

"Then what is this green powder that Videa found coming off of you?" he asked her.

"I- I- I don't know," she told him.

"Hmf. We will find out. We will announce the true winner tomorrow. Good day to you." he told us.

Tinker Bell came down to Alynna to talk to her.

Alynna's POV

"What was that green stuff, Alynna? You've gotta know." Tinker Bell asked me.

"I don't know. What if I did cheat? What if I accidentally fell into a puddle of something? What if I-"

"Calm down. Just give me a sample of it so I can find out," Tinker Bell told me. I floated up into the air and Videa and Tinker Bell gasped.

"What? What's wrong? Did you see something?" I asked. I was nervous.

"You're flying, without using your wings!" Tinker Bell managed to say.

I looked at my wings, and sure enough, they weren't moving. Not 1 inch.

While I was floating, Tinker Bell managed to get some of the green stuff.

"Come with me," she told me.

~~~~~~~_Line Break_~~~~~~~

Tinker Bell's POV

I had been examining this stuff for hours, but the only thing that came out, was that it's green. I could only understand the obvious. I decided to ask Queen Clarion for help.

"Are you done yet? We've been waiting for hours." Videa said annoyed.

"No. I'm going to have to ask Queen Clarion for help," I told her. Then I flew out the door with my sample.

_What is this stuff? _I thought.

**Did you like it? Huh, huh, did ya, did ya? This was definitely a longer chapter. Hope you liked it! Review please! This has been DProcks2001, because he really does**!


End file.
